Remember Me
by kaisooya
Summary: Kyungsoo sadar, ia cuma seorang Hyung untuk Jongin. Bukan orang yang dikagumi Jongin apalagi kekasih Jongin. Tidak seharusnya ia membiarkan perasaan ini tumbuh lebih lanjut. KaiSoo Fanfiction.


REMEMBER ME

Main cast : Kaisoo

Side cast : Find it later.

Genre : Yaoi, Romance & Incest ?

Author : kaisooya

A/N : Ini gaakan panjang. Awalnya mau dibikin oneshoot. Cuma gue nya males terus. Jadi gue pisah aja. Gue dapet ide ini pas lagi mandi. Lol. Siap siap dapet kejutan di endingnya~~ Yang udah baca sampe akhir Review dong^^.

FF ini ff remake dan cast awalnya bukan exo jadi kalau ada kesalahan kata atau nama cast atau aneh dan sebagainya itu maklumi ya. Gue kadang suka kurang teliti. Makasih buat Yamanaka aya yang udah _ngeh_ gue typo^^

Disini marga Jongin itu Do, Do Jongin.

Warning : Typo(s).

Hi Cue!

* * *

**_Cinta ini terlarang. Cinta ini seharusnya tidak ada._**

Di sebuah taman, lebih tepatnya di bangku taman, terdapat seorang namja cantik yang sedang mendudukkan dirinya sambil menatap kosong kedepannya. Namja cantik itu, Do Kyungsoo. Entahlah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya saat ini. Tersenyum sesekali ketika melihat dua namja laki-laki yang di yakininya mempunyai hubungan Hyung dan Dongsaeng terlihat seru bermain. Ah, andai ia bisa seperti itu.

Bukan, bukan berarti ia dan Dongsaeng-nya tidak memiliki hubungan baik. Ia menyayangi Dongsaeng-nya dan ia tahu Dongsaeng-nya juga menyayanginya. Kejadian demi kejadian 10 tahun lalu terlintas kembali di pikirannya. Saat ia dan Dongsaeng-nya sering bermain di taman ini.

Melirik sekilas ke iPhone-nya dan mendapati bahwa ia sudah setengah jam menunggu seseorang. Perasaan dagdigdug mulai menghampirinya. Kemanakah gerangan sahabatnya itu. Mengapa namja itu lama sekali?

Kyungsoo semakin tidak sabaran. Mulai meremas-remas tangannya yang berkeringat karena gugup dan mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ia seperti ingin menangis memikirkan kabar apa yang akan dibawa sahabatnya. Baru saja ingin menelpon namja itu namun tiba-tiba pundaknya serasa ditepuk.

"Do Kyungsoo.. "

"Hyung! Kenapa lama sekali?"

Suho sebenarnya tidak tega mengabarkan ini. Ia tidak ingin lagi melihat sahabatnya patah hati dan menangis. Namun ia telah berjanji pada Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo juga sudah meyakinkan Suho bahwa ia siap dengan kenyataan yang akan diterimanya. Duduk di sebelah kanan Kyungsoo dan merengkuh Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Ia tidak sanggup mengatakan ini.

"Hyung, bagaimana?" Kyungsoo berusaha keras terlihat biasa aja disaat dia merasakan air mata ingin melesak dari mata bulatnya. Suaranya bahkan terdengar bergetar.

"Luhan, menerima Jongin Mereka… resmi pasangan kekasih sekarang" Suho berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada sahabatnya itu. Menepuk-nepuk punggung sempit itu.

Dunia seakan runtuh menimpa Kyungsoo sekarang. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa sekarang. Dia seharusnya senang Jongin telah menemukan pendamping hidupnya.

"Kyungsoo, apakah kau baik baik saja?" Sedikit khawatir di hati Suho melihat Kyungsoo yang diam saja. Melepas pelukannya dan mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo. Menatap dalam ke mata bulat itu. Berusaha melihat apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan namja cantik dihadapannya kini. Terlihat jelas di dalam manik mata tersebut rasa patah hati dan putus asa. Air mata mengalir di pipi tirusnya itu.

"Tidak, Hyung"

"Maaf, kau harus mendengar ini"

"Tidak apa"

Suho mengambil sapu tangan dari saku celananya dan menghapus air mata Kyungsoo yang semakin lama semakin deras. Tak tahan melihat tubuh ringkih itu yang kini menangis tersedu-sedu, menaruh sapu tangannya sembarang dan merengkuh kembali sahabatnya dalam pelukan yang lebih erat dari pertama tadi. Bisa dirasakan kini bajunya basah akibat tangisan namja itu.

"Jatuh cinta pada Dongsaeng-mu sendiri, dan sekarang Dongsaeng-mu telah memilih jalannya bersama namja lain. Menurutmu bagaimana perasaanku saat ini, Hyung?"

Jatuh cinta pada Dongsaeng-mu sendiri dan menyadari sampai kapanpun itu kau tidak akan bisa memiliki hatinya cukup menyakitkan. Mengapa takdir ini harus terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Mengapa ia harus mencintai Dongsaeng-nya dan lebih parahnya Dongsaeng-nya juga lelaki seperti dirinya. Masa bodoh dengan hubungan sesama jenis. Bukankah Dongsaeng-nya juga mencintai lelaki.

"Lupakan Dongsaeng-mu, Kyungsoo. Masih banyak namja atau yeoja yang menginginkanmu diluar sana"

"Lupakan? Lupakan kau bilang? Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya jika setiap hari aku harus melihat namja itu. Aku tinggal se atap dengannya! "

"Berjanjilah kau akan baik-baik saja setelah ini, Kyungsoo"

"Akan ku-usahakan"

'Tidak bisakah kau menggantikan posisi Dongsaeng-mu dihatimu dengan diriku. Bahkan disaat kau terluka hanya ada aku disini, Kyungsoo-ah. Bukan Dongsaeng-mu'

Sangat disayangkan meski ia dan Kyungsoo sering bersama-sama namun Kyungsoo tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama. Ia mencintai Kyungsoo. Jauh sebelum Kyungsoo mulai mencintai Dongsaeng-nya sendiri. Saat ia mendengar langsung dari bibir mungil Kyungsoo bahwa Kyungsoo mencintai pria lain, Suho juga sama rapuhnya seperti Kyungsoo. Bedanya Suho berhasil bangkit dari patah hatinya dan berjanji akan membantu Kyungsoo.

Tak bisa dipungkiri juga kalau hatinya kini sakit. Namja yang ia cintai menangisi namja lainnya. Bukan dirinya. Ingin rasanya menawarkan cintanya pada Kyungsoo. Namun melihat Kyungsoo yang sepertinya _keukeuh_ pada pilihannya, Suho menyerah. Hanya berharap dan berharap semoga suatu saat keajaiban tuhan berpihak padanya.

Ia bahkan lebih dari tidak apa-apa jika Kyungsoo suatu saat melihat dirinya meskipun hanya untuk pelarian dari Jongin. Yang penting Kyungsoo merasa tidak sendirian. Siapa tau nantinya Kyungsoo bisa jatuh hati padanya.

"Hyung, aku rasa aku-"

Suho segera tersadar dari lamunan-nya dan menoleh pada Kyungsoo. Hampir saja ia berteriak melihat keadaan sahabatnya yang..

"Aigo Kyungsoo-ah. Kau mimisan. Kau sakit ya?" Suho panik mencari saputangannya. Setelah menemukannya langsung memberikan pada Kyungsoo. Namja itu tersenyum getir. Kyungsoo menganggap dirinya payah sekali. Hanya karena patah hati ia bisa sakit seperti ini.

"Kita pulang saja kalau begitu" Suho membantu Kyungsoo berdiri. Hendak mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke mobilnya. Namun,

"A-aku tidak tau apakah aku bisa berja—"

BRUKK

"KYUNGSOO"

Kyungsoo pingsan. Hampir saja ia terjatuh jika Suho tidak sigap menahan tubuhnya. Kini dia merasa marah. Entah kepada siapa. Dirinya atau mungkin Jongin? Menggendong tubuh rapuh itu dan membawanya ke mobil. Mengendarainya mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tidak peduli dengan umpatan beberapa orang di jalan. Memutuskan untuk membawanya saja kerumah Kyungsoo. Ia tahu yang dibutuhkan Kyungsoo saat ini hanya beristirahat.

Suho memarkirkan mobilnya sembarang di depan rumah keluarga Do. Berteriak pada security untuk membantunya. Ia menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo dan membawanya masuk ke kamarnya. Namun ada sebuah suara yang mencegahnya. Suho mendengus kesal ketika mengetahui pemilik suara itu.

"Suho Hyung! Kyungsoo kenapa?"

"Ck, bukan urusanmu"

Suho berjalan begitu saja melewati Jongin yang saat itu sedang bermesraan dengan Luhan di sofa ruang keluarga. Suho bersyukur kini Kyungsoo pingsan. Jadi Kyungsoo tidak perlu melihat pemandangan yang menyakitkan ini. Entah bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo ketika ia pulang melihat Dongsaeng yang dicintainya sedang bermesraan dengan kekasih barunya.

"Ahjumma, siapkan se baskom air panas dan sapu tangan untuk kompresan Kyungsoo. Dan satu lagi, jangan biarkan Jongin atau Luhan masuk ke ruangan Kyungsoo. Aku yang akan mengurusnya"

"Ne, tuan"

Suho sudah dianggap anak sendiri oleh Mr & Mrs Do sehingga ia bisa seenaknya menyuruh ahjumma & ahjussi di rumah ini. Karena Suho sejak kecil sudah mengenal keluarga ini.

Setelah selesai mengompres Kyungsoo, Suho memposisikan dirinya disamping tempat tidur namja cantik itu. Miris melihat Kyungsoo sekarang ini. Ia mengambil sebelah telapak tangan Kyungsoo dan dingenggamnya. Berharap kehangatannya akan menjalar ke tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Aku mencintaimu, lebih dari rasa cintamu terhadap Dongsaeng-mu, tidak kah kau tahu itu?"

Namja yang sering dipanggil Dino oleh Kyungsoo itu bangkit dari duduknya dan merendahkan badannya di atas Kyungsoo. Mengecup keningnya lama. Suho memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar di sofa kamar tidur Kyungsoo.

"Cepat sembuh, cantik"

Membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa dan mulai menutup matanya. Berharap ia akan bangun dari tidurnya sebelum namja cantik itu siuman.

'Sebenarnya Kyungsoo Hyung kenapa?'

Itulah yang saat ini berputar-putar di pikiran namja tampan yang tak lain adalah Jongin. Ia sedikit khawatir dengan Hyung-nya. Cukup terkejut juga mendengar jawaban sinis Suho tadi. Ingin sekali rasanya pergi ke kamar Kyungsoo dan mencari tahu. Namun ia tidak mungkin kan membiarkan kekasihnya sendirian.

"Jongin, kau kenapa?"

"Ah ani- tidak apa, sayang"

Jongin berusaha kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada film yang sekarang ia tonton bersama Luhan. Namun.. ah- tetap tidak bisa. Sampai dirasakannya Luhan kini menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada bidang Jongin. Jongin terkekeh. Kekasihnya ini manja sekali.

"Baby, sepertinya appa sebentar lagi akan sampai dirumah. Aku pulang ne?" Ucapan Luhan menyadarkan Jongin. Ah melamunkan apa saja ia dari tadi.

"Ah, begitu? Aku antar ya" Jongin meraih kunci mobilnya di atas meja dan mematikan tv. Lalu pergi keluar.

* * *

"Hyung, kenapa kau bisa berada di kamarku? Aku tadi kenapa?"

Rupanya Kyungsoo sudah siuman dari pingsannya. Dan Kyungsoo juga baru sadar kalau ia pingsan… 5 jam? dan selama itu Suho menunggui-nya? Apa sahabatnya itu tidak lelah. Dan lagi, ini sudah malam.

"Kau tadi pingsan dan aku membawamu kesini. Bagaimana? Sudah baikan?"

"Umm, sudah terasa baikan. Gomawo Hyung. kau sahabatku yang palingggg baik"

DEG

Sahabat?

Hanya seperti itukah aku di matamu, Do Kyungsoo?

"Tentu. Dan kau harus mentraktirku seminggu berturut-turut nanti"

"Tidak jadi, aku tarik kata-kata ku tadi" Kyungsoo mem-poutkan bibir nya. Dan demi apa.. itu membuat sesuatu di diri Suho ehm.. bergairah.

"Aigo~~ aku bercanda. Kyungsoo-ah. Sudah seharusnya kan sesama sahabat saling melindungi?" Suho mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Kyungsoo lalu berdiri. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia tidak ingin pulang. Ia ingin terus disini, melindungi Kyungsoo. Namun waktu tetap akan berjalan, meskipun Suho memohon ribuan kali untuk melambatkan waktu atau menghentikannya sebentar saja, hanya supaya ia bisa bersama lebih lama dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang ne?" Namja tampan itu berdiri, mengambil jaketnya yang tersampir di sofa kamar tidur Kyungsoo lalu meraih kenop pintu. Namun seperti ada yang terlupa?

"Oh ya, kunci kamarmu dan kunci cadangannya juga aku bawa. Ck, jaga-jaga kalau si bodoh itu masuk ke kamarmu"

"T-tapi Hyung.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Besok aku jemput"

Melihat mobil Suho yang sudah keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya membuat Jongin heran. Mengapa namja itu pulang malam sekali? Berarti, Kyungsoo sendirian di kamarnya. Mungkin ini waktu yang tepat bagi Jongin untuk berbicara dengan Kyungsoo.

TOK TOK

"Kyungsoo Hyung…. buka pintunya. Jongin mau masuk"

Hening, tak ada jawaban. Hal ini semakin membuat Jongin resah. Kyungsoo, Hyung-nya semakin bertingkah aneh padanya akhir—akhir. Bukan, maksudnya yah.. seperti menjauh. Yah, entah mengapa kini Jongin merasa jauh sekali pada Kyungsoo padahal mereka tinggal satu atap. Takut-takut jika Hyung manisnya itu punya masalah tapi dia tak ingin bercerita pada Dongsaeng-nya.

"Hyungie… sudah tidur?"

Sial, pintunya dikunci.

Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa Hyung-nya itu marah padanya? Tapi, apa yang telah Jongin perbuat? Perasaan kemarin Kyungsoo masih baik-baik saja. Berkali-kali mencoba membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo dan mengetuk lebih keras,namun nihil. Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Ah, mengapa tak pakai kunci cadangan saja"

Jongin kembali menuruni tangga dan menuju dapur. Berteriak memanggil Ahjumma saja ia berpikir ia bisa masuk kedalam kamar Kyungsoo menggunakan kunci cadangan. Namun,

"A-APA? Kunci cadangan dan kunci kamar Kyungsoo Hyung dibawa Suho? Ta-tapi kenapa?"

"Mianhae tuan, saya tidak tahu" Ahjumma Lee menundukkan kepalanya. Jongin mengerang frustasi. Mengusap wajahnya ada apa? Apa salahnya sampai-sampai Suho, sahabat Hyung-nya sendiri sebegitu niatnya menjauhkan Jongin dari Kyungsoo.

Jongin terdiam di depan kamar Kyungsoo. Yah mungkin Hyung-nya itu butuh waktu sendirian. Masih ada hari esok dan hari lain-lainnya bukan?

Sementara di dalam kamar, Kyungsoo terdiam. Bukannya dia tidak mendengar sedari tadi Jongin memanggil-manggilnya. Ingin sekali membukakan pintu kamarnya lalu berlari ke pelukan Dongsaeng-nya. Ah. Ani, Dongsaeng-nya sudah mempunyai kekasih. Akan terasa aneh jika tiba-tiba Kyungsoo memeluknya. Lagipula, ia tidak ingin lagi merasakan patah hati berlebihan.

Ia butuh waktu untuk hatinya. Untuk menyembuhkan hatinya.

Entah sejak kapan perasaan ini ada, entah sejak kapan.. ia mencintai Dongsaeng-nya sendiri. Dia sangat teramat tahu bahwa perasaan ini terlarang. Ia tidak seharusnya membiarkan perasaan ini tumbuh lebih lanjut. Ia seharusnya menghentikannnya sejak awal.

Dan namja cantik itu hanya bisa merenungi rasa sesalnya di bawah naungan bintang-bintang malam diatasnya.

* * *

**_Saat aku temukan manik matamu menatap yang lain dan itu bukan aku, tahukah bagaimana sakitnya hati ini?_**

"Bagaimana eum? Sudah baikan?"

Pagi ini, Suho kembali lagi ke rumah keluarga Do. Tentu saja harus kembali. Jika tidak bagaimana nasib Kyungsoo yang terkunci dikamarnya seharian karena kunci kamar dibawa Suho. Menyaman-kan posisinya di atas sofa kamar Kyungsoo sedangkan sang pemilik kamar sedang menghabiskan sarapan yang dibuat ahjumma Lee.

"Membaik. Setidaknya aku merasa lebih segar" Jawab Kyungsoo singkat sambil meneruskan makannya. Ia lapar. Tidak, sangat lapar. Tapi apa daya, semua kunci pintu kamarnya dibawa pria satu itu. Bersyukur lah ada cemilan yang tersisa di kamar Kyungsoo.

"Sebegitu laparnya kah? Mianhae"

"Ah,tidak apa. Aku tahu kau melakukan itu untuk kebaikan ku juga hehe. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana jadinya kalo Jongin bertemu denganku tadi malam?"

"Tadi malam pria bodoh itu kesini?" Suho bertanya sambil mengeluarkan senyuman malasnya. Pasti. Namja bodoh yang sudah menyakiti sahabatnya itu pasti menghampiri kamar Hyung-nya. Beruntung dia tidak bisa masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo.

"Iya, dia datang mengetuk pintu kamarku berkali-kali lalu-"

"Baguslah. Dan cepat habiskan makanan mu. Kau harus cepat-cepat berangkat ke kampus"

Semua orang akan berpikir jika Suho jahat. Suho egois akan cintanya. Bukan seperti itu. Ia menjauhkan Jongin dari Kyungsoo supaya namja cantik itu tidak perlu sakit hati. Dan ia sudah bersumpah akan menghajar Jongin jika berani membuat Kyungsoo menangis lagi apalagi sampai pingsan seperti kemarin.

"Nah selesai. Kkaja kita berangkat Hyung" Kyungsoo menyambar tas slempangnya dan berdiri. Suho ikut berdiri sambil merapihkan celananya yang sedikit kusut. Tak sengaja ketika menatap keluar jendela namja itu melihat sosok yang sangat tidak ingin dia lihat kebersamaannya dengan Jongin.

"Sial, dibawah ada Luhan"

"A-apa?" Kyungsoo berbalik menghadap Suho. Hatinya seolah ter-iris lagi. Bagaimana sanggup ia menghadapi kenyataan yang akan dilihatnya jika ia beranjak ke bawah.

"Tidak masalah. Tidak usah dihiraukan namja bodoh itu bersama kekasihnya. Kkaja" Suho meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya. Kita lihat saja Jongin. Batin namja tampan tersebut.

Kyungsoo meneguhkan hatinya. Semangat Do Kyungsoo! Jangan hanya karna cinta kau jadi lemah seperti ini. Berjalan menuruni tangga dengan perlahan. Sampai dirasakannya,

"Kyungsoo Hyung! Astaga kau baik baik saja? Hyung sakit?" Jongin memeriksa semua anggota badan Kyungsoo. Cih. namja tampan lainnya yang kini sedang meng-genggam tangan Kyungsoo berdecak malas. Memutar bola matanya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Masih peduli kau Jongin? Huh"

"Maksud mu apa Hyung?"

Kyungsoo yang mencium akan adanya hawa pertengkaran nantinya diantara dua namja yang sama-sama tampan ini segera melerai keduanya. Sebelum Suho menyindir lebih jauh lagi.

"Ah kkaja Hyung kita berangkat sekarang"

Baru saja ingin beranjak namun..

"Kyungsoo? Kau pacaran dengan Suho?" Tanya Luhan dengan polos yang entah sejak kapan tengah berada diantara mereka semua. Suho dan Kyungsoo sontak tersadar bahwa kini kedua tangan mereka tepat saling menggenggam satu sama lain. Suho malah makin mengeratkan pegangannya ketika Kyungsoo sengaja ingin melepas.

"Doakan saja kami ya Luhan-ssi, haha"

Suho, Kyungsoo bahkan Luhan tidak tahu. Bahwa rona muka Jongin berubah ketika mendengar Suho berkata seperti itu. Sesuatu berkecamuk dihatinya. Suho mempunyai perasaan terhadap Hyung-nya. Dan dia tidak terima.

"Kita bisa double date nanti. Iya kan Jongin?"

DEG

Kini giliran rona muka Kyungsoo yang berubah. Hatinya serasa digores kembali. Double date? Double date dengan Jongin dan Luhan? Itu berarti dia harus melihat semua adegan mesra mereka berdua di depan matanya sendiri.

Bagaimana bisa hatinya sanggup?

Suho segera sadar. Sandiwara ini harus segera disudahi. Ia tahu persis bagaimana keadaan hati Kyungsoo sekarang. Sakit? sudah pasti. Lebih cepat diakhiri lebih baik. Pikir Suho.

"Tentu saja. Sudah ya Luhan-ssi,Jongin. Kita pergi dulu. Annyeong"

"Annyeong" Balas Luhan dengan tak lupa menampilkan senyum polosnya. Namja mungil itu lalu berbalik menghadap kekasihnya dan dilihatnya sang kekasih sedang melamun.

"Jongin? Kau tidak apa?" Luhan melambaikan tangannya di hadapan muka Jongin.

"Hah? eoh, tidak apa-apa sayang. Kkaja kita berangkat"

Ada sesuatu di dalam diri Luhan yang tiba-tiba membuat hatinya menjadi resah. Entah karena apa Luhan sendiri-pun juga tidak mengerti. Luhan kembali melihat sang kekasih yang diam-diam melamun lagi.

'Semoga tebakan ku salah, Jongin'

* * *

"Maaf tadi aku main mengaku saja sebagai pacarmu, maaf" Ucap Suho.

"Tidak apa, aku tau kau melakukan ini untuk kebaikanku juga. Sekali lagi, terimakasih Hyung"

Suho hanya tersenyum. Kembali menaruh pandangannya pada langit cerah diatasnya. Udara pantai yang tidak terlalu panas justru terkesan sejuk ini membuatnya rileks. Sengaja ia mengajak Kyungsoo ke tempat ini supaya namja cantik itu bisa menyegarkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Ngomong-ngomong terimakasih sudah membawa ku ketempat seindah ini" Kyungsoo menoleh dan tersenyum tipis. Senyuman yang membuat hati Suho berdegup. Senyuman yang membuat namja ini jatuh cinta setiap kali melihatnya.

"Sama-sama. Aku senang berbagi tempat rahasia ku denganmu. Nah mulai sekarang. Jika kau ada masalah datang saja ketempat ini. Aku akan selalu menemukanmu"

Kyungsoo tersenyum getir. Kadang ia berpikir, mengapa ia tidak jatuh cinta saja pada Suho. Suho ada,tetap, dan..mencintainya. Kyungsoo tahu. Suho menyukainya sejak lama. Walau Suho tidak bilang pun Kyungsoo tetap tahu. Cara Suho melindungi nya, menenangkan dirinya.

_Dan.. Suho akan selalu menemukannya. Sejauh mana dia berlari, Suho selalu bisa meraihnya._

"Kau sering datang ketempat ini? Merenungkan sesuatu misalnya?"

"Eum, sering. Wae…"

"Merenungkan apa misalnya? Wanita?"

"Seseorang… bisa saja dia pria atau wanita"

"Boleh aku tahu siapa orang yang beruntung mendapatkan perhatianmu itu?"

_'Orang itu kau, Do Kyungsoo'_

"Aku akan memberitahumu saat aku berhasil mendapatkannya" Suho tersenyum kecil dan mengelus pelan punggung Kyungsoo. Memperkenalkan saat mendapatkannya?

Yang jadi pertanyaannya adalah, kapan ia bisa mendapatkan hati seorang Do Kyungsoo?

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam. Lalu menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal sambil menoleh kearah Suho "Kalau kau butuh bantuan mendapatkan orang itu, Please let me know, okay?"

"Contohnya mengerjakan tugas-tugas ku ketika aku sedang berkencan?"

"Bisa. Tapi setelah mengerjakan tugasmu, kepalamu aku penggal"

Dan dua sahabat itu kembali tertawa. Menikmati sisa-sisa hari berdua dengan beban hati yang perlahan perlahan menghilang.

* * *

**_Tidak perlu menjadi milikku, cukup terus bersinar saja sudah membuatku senang. Itulah tugas bintang. Benar begitu, bukan?_**

Kyungsoo suka sekali mengamati bintang dari jendela kamarnya. Bintang adalah teman satu-satunya ketika ia merasa resah,sedih dan perasaan yang lainnya.

Tetapi ada yang berbeda kali ini. Ia tidak lagi ditemani oleh Dongsaeng-nya ketika mengamati bintang.

Sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai terbiasa dengan suatu keadaan tanpa Dongsaeng-nya. Mulai mengerjakan segala sesuatunya sendirian. Ia kini harus sadar diri dan tahu diri dimana posisinya sekarang.

Menyenderkan tubuhnya pada lengan sofa dan menyelonjorkan kakinya. Entah kenapa malam ini ia lebih ingin tidur di sofa yang menghadap langsung ke balkon kamarnya. Kamarnya gelap dan ia biarkan gorden yang biasanya menutupi jendela kaca tersebut terbuka.

_"Kenapa Hyung lebih suka bintang daripada bulan?" Tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo disaat mereka memandang bintang disuatu malam "Bulan kan bentuknya bagus, kadang bulat, kadang sabit"_

_"Bagiku,bintang terlihat lebih sempurna, Jongin. Walaupun ia dari sini terlihat kecil tapi ia memancarkan cahanya sendiri. Benar kan?" Jawab Kyungsoo dengan mantap sambil tidak melepaskan tatapannya pada langit-langit malam_

_"Begitukah? Bintang berarti sekali ya di kehidupan Hyung?" Jongin kecil bertanya dengan polosnya pada Kyungsoo sekali lagi. Kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebentar._

_"Kalau begitu, bolehkan aku menjadi bintang mu,sekarang dan selamanya?" Jongin menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh kecil._

"Boleh…" Bisik Kyungsoo pelan. Air mata kembali mengukir jalannya di pipi tirusnya tersebut. Setiap mengamati bintang, pasti pertanyaan Jongin kecil terulang kembali di pikirannya.

_Aku memperbolehkanmu, bukan hanya sekedar menjadi bintang. Tapi juga bagian terpenting dalam hidupku. Memilikiku._

Tersenyum tipis ketika kembali mengingat bahwa Jongin sudah mempunyai kekasih. Siapa dirinya? Dirinya hanya Hyung-nya Jongin, dan sebentar lagi akan menyadang status adik ipar Xi Luhan.

"Hyung.."

Sial! Ia lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya tadi. Dan karena terlalu sibuk tenggelam dalam pikiran tentang Jongin sampai ia tidak menyadari ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

Yah.. mau bagaimana lagi. Meskipun ia sekarang sama sekali tidak ingin memandang wajah lelaki ini.

"Ada apa eum?" Sahut Kyungsoo pendek.

Jongin, memposisikan dirinya di sofa. Kyungsoo masih memandang ia lipat di dada. Kakinya ia tekuk sedikit. Sehingga Jongin bisa memperoleh sedikit ruang untuk duduk.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya 'ada apa' pada Hyung.."

Kyungsoo mengeryitkan alis lalu menatap Jongin yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan teduh. Beberapa menit ia tersesat dalam tatapan Jongin. Sudah lama sekali rasanya ia tidak menatap dalam dalam manik mata tersebut. Perasaan rindu yang terbalas kini menyelimutinya.

"Kyungsoo Hyung marah padaku?"

"A-aniyo" Jawab Kyungsoo gugup lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak tega.

"Lalu, kenapa kemarin seperti menghindari aku? Apa aku membuat salah pada Hyung yang aku tidak sadari?"

Glek. Kyungsoo menelan ludah pahit. Tingkah anehnya kemarin mendapat perhatian Jongin. Otte? Harus menjawab apa. Tidak mungkin kan kalau ia jawab karna ia sakit hati Dongsaeng-nya jadian dengan Luhan?

"Hyung punya masalah? Cerita padaku" Jongin meraih tangan mungil Kyungsoo dan meremasnya. Berharap dengan begitu Hyung-nya merasakan kehadiran dirinya. Bahwa Jongin peduli padanya.

"Aniyo. Hyung hanya ingin sendirian untuk saat ini. Bersama bintang" Kyungsoo menjawab santai sambil menampilkan wajah meyakinkan kalau dirinya tidak apa-apa. Sang Dongsaeng hanya terdiam. Ia tahu kalau Hyung-nya berbohong.

"Kalau begitu… aku hanya ingin memberikan ini.. padamu, Hyung" Jongin merogoh saku celana pendeknya dan mengeluarkan suatu benda bertali panjang. Kalung berliontinkan bintang.

"Jongin.." Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sesekali, tidak percaya.

"Ini untuk Hyung. Meski tidak sebagus yang di langit, aku harap, aku tetap bisa menjadi bintang di hidup Kyungsoo Hyung. Diwakili si cantik ini" Jongin tersenyum mengelus tangan Kyungsoo yang kini menggenggam kalung itu. "Meski aku sudah mempunyai kekasih, tapi aku akan selalu ada untuk menjaga Hyungie"

_Benar._

Jongin memberikan ini sebagai hadiah dari sang Dongsaeng ke Hyung. Tidak lebih. Ia hanya Hyung. Bukan seseorang yang disukai Jongin, apalagi pacar Jongin.

"Hyungie, kenapa menangis? Tidak suka hadiah Jongin ya?" Tanya Jongin panik menghapus air mata Kyungsoo yang mengalir deras di pipi nya.

"Gomawo, aku menangis karena benda ini cantik sekali"

BOHONG! ia menangis karena ia sekali lagi harus bekata pada dirinya jangan berharap terlalu tinggi. Ia menangis karna sadar.. dirinya bukan siapa-siapa.

"Ah ne, kalau begitu jumuseyo Kyungsoo Hyung. Diluar hujan jadi segera tidur ne?" Jongin mengacak-ngacak rambut Kyungsoo halus lalu berbalik menuju kamarnya sendiri.

"Jongin.."

"Ya?" namja tampan itu menghentikan langkahnya. Menjawab panggilan Kyungsoo tanpa menoleh pada Hyung-nya. Kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawahnya . Menahan kuat kuat isakan yang ingin keluar dari bibir nya. Berpikir bagaimana cara mengatakannya.

"Luhan.. cocok sekali dengan mu. Dia namja yang baik. Jangan di sia-sia kan ne?"

Huks. Isakan kecil keluar begitu saja dari bibir Kyungsoo. Terlalu kecil hingga suaranya berlalu begitu saja bersama angin malam. Jongin masih berdiri membelakanginya.

"Terimakasih. Dia namja yang hebat bukan?" Jongin tersenyum kecil

Sampai terdengar pintu ditutup barulah Kyungsoo sadar dari lamunannya. Ia tidak kuat. Membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai yang dingin tanpa pegangan. Menangis dalam diam. Digenggamnya erat erat pemberian Jongin tadi. Secara tidak langsung ini adalah kado perpisahan. Jongin ingin Kyungsoo mengurus dirinya sendiri.

Menoleh sebentar kearah jendela. Dan apa yang ditemukan?

_Bintangnya hilang_. Berganti dengan langit mendung dan derasnya hujan. Persis seperti suasana hatinya bukan?

Dengan tidak beralaskan kaki, memakai piyama dan air mata yang ingin terus mendesak keluar,Kyungsoo berjalan keluar rumah. Menuju kolam renang. Dia tahu saat ini sedang hujan. Dan hujan bisa membuat tubuhnya sakit. Persetan dengan rasa sakit yang nanti didapat. _Karena hatinya jauh lebih sakit._

Ia sudah tidak kuat.

"Jeongmal mianhae, Kyungsoo Hyung" Tanpa sadar, sepasang manik mata yang sedari tadi melihat semua adegan dengan jelas itu meneteskan airmata.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**


End file.
